There are known semiconductor devices having power supply circuits which convert a power supply voltage into a desired voltage and output the voltage. Such power supply circuits are an inverter, a rectifier, a DC/DC converter and the like. Such semiconductor devices are used, for example, for a power conditioner of a solar power generation system, a server device, and the like. For the power supply circuit in the semiconductor device, a half bridge circuit or a full bridge circuit is used. Each of these circuits has a structure in which a high-side switch on a high voltage side and a low-side switch on a low voltage side are in cascade connection.
Notably, Patent Literature 1 discloses a power module having two switching elements in cascade connection. In this power module, the high-side switch and the low-side switch are in a parallel arrangement.